1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to robotics and more particularly to modular robotics.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional robotic systems tend to be specialty devices, each different from the next. Typically, there is little commonality between the components of robots, leading to high part count and programming complexities.